Nature's Law
by Ireina Kurotsuki
Summary: Opposites attract. When a freak accident occurs, this law becomes literal, and the Pharaoh and Bakura get stuck together by an almost... magnetic force. They have to work together to be separated, but do they really want to be? Rated for later content.
1. The Chemistry Incident

**Nature's Law 1- Chemistry  
**

* * *

**Full Summary: **  
Opposites attract. When a freak accident occurs, this law of science becomes literal, and the Pharaoh and his worst enemy get stuck together by an almost... _magnetic_ force. The others, including their hikaris are too busy making bets as to how long it'll take for them to kill each other, rather than being actually helpful, hence they'd best learn to work together quick smart, or they might never be separated. But... do they really _want_ to be? NOT AU!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny.

* * *

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content and swearing. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

Now that's all said, the idea for this story was derived from the song 'Nature's Law' by Embrace. Not a songfic. I also would like to state that while I do **NOT** write lemons, I've been told that I get pretty damn close. If you want a lemon, I may just get my beta to write one... XD

Enjoy :D

Ireina

* * *

"Newton's law states that…" recited Ryou to himself, trying to fix said law into his head. 

"What is 'Newton's Law'? And why are you talking to yourself?" interrupted a well-known voice.

Ryou winced. He had a hard enough time explaining it to _himself_ and he wasn't a thousands of years old Egyptian tomb-robber. "It's one of the laws of Physics, and I need to learn it for the test today."

Bakura's ghostly form leaned on the door-frame, thoughtful look on his face. "Physics? For that hell-hole you call school?"

"Yes…"

"Hn. Whatever. Is the pharaoh's midget in this… Physics also?"

Ryou shook his head. "Yugi does Accounting instead. And I wish you wouldn't call him that."

Bakura cursed. "Damn. I could've had fun annoying the Pharaoh while you were doing the test. Now I'll just have to sleep."

Ryou was glad his yami had reached an agreement with him. Bakura would no longer try to force his way out, but in exchange he was allowed to take control with Ryou's permission (i.e. they would take turns.) and Ryou wouldn't make it difficult. Bakura even managed to refrain from causing chaos everywhere he went.

The only thing that Ryou found mildly irritating was Bakura's continued vendetta against Yami, whom Bakura took great joy in tormenting.

Bakura seemed to be able to tolerate the others (even Anzu to Ryou's continuing shock- the girl was almost as hyper as Yugi could be, not counting her friendship speeches.) but Yami appeared to be able to incense him with a mere _look._

The one-time pharaoh also seemed to enjoy goading the other into anger, for every time they met, they managed to get into increasingly aggressive arguments, whereupon their hikaris had to restrain them (well; _try_ to restrain them at least.)

"Yadounishi?"

Ryou snapped from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Doesn't that death-trap you use to get to 'school' arrive at 8.00?"

Ryou nodded in response.

"Then perhaps we should go, hm?"

Ryou looked at the clock on the wall and yelped. "We're going to be late!"

"_You _are going to be late. _I_ don't 'officially' exist according to those fools at that 'school' of yours." Bakura smirked, disappearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, a young man with large, spiky, tricoloured hair sat at a bench in the Chemistry labs. In the empty seat beside him appeared a phantom-like man who looked similar, but instead of the large, innocent amethyst eyes of the other, his eyes were a deep ruby, and his hair sported three lightning bolts in addition to the tricoloured spikes.

He also looked completely and utterly bored.

"Aibou…"

The solid boy looked up at his ethereal counterpart. "Uh-huh?"

"Is Ryou in this class? I'm bored and perhaps I can talk to the baka tomb-robber." As though realising what he'd just said, he blanched. "I must _really_ be bored to even consider talking to _that_ idiot!"

"And what idiot would you be referring to?" came a silkily dangerous voice from the side. The albino tomb-robber had entered the room with Ryou and was now standing with his arms crossed in front of the former pharaoh.

Yami's face brightened, apparently delighted to have something to do. "The white-haired idiot standing in front of me."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked behind him before switching his blood-red gaze back to Yami. That gaze had sent many a strong man to his knees whimpering, some said the reason why his eyes were so like blood (instead of merely the ruby shade that Yami possessed) was that he had spilt the lifeblood of others so much it had tainted him. "That wasn't a nice thing to say." he said, attempting a now ineffectual innocent look. "Poor yadounishi can't help being… less than intelligent."

Ryou sweatdropped. "I think that he meant you."

Yami shook his head sadly. "Point proven, I believe. He didn't even realise I was referring to him, the idiot."

The transparent tomb-robber clenched his fists. "And _you_ didn't realise that I knew _exactly_ what you meant, you arrogant prick."

Ryou looked at the other boy and shrugged as if to say; 'what can _we_ do about it?' and sat on the other seat beside said boy. "Might as well let them blow off some steam, eh Yugi."

Yugi nodded resignedly. "At least no-one else can see or hear them. Oh, we have a practical today, did you hear?"

Ryou's face lit up a minute before realisation set in. 'Bakura plus Chemistry lab plus Yami equals BAD.' his mind reminded him, using the last time as an example. They'd been trying to see how high the total heat capacity of different alcohols was, when Bakura and Yami had somehow got into a fight over some random thing and… well… Let's just say it _definitely _wasn't pretty. At least they got a new Chem. lab out of it.

"At least we're only studying Electricity this unit."

Yugi nodded fervently. "No dangerous chemicals or boiling alcohols to attempt to throw at each other using Shadow magic." The two hikari stole looks at their other halves, who by now had descended to name-calling.

"Starfish boy!"

"Imbecilic moron!"

"Marijuana head!"

"I'd rather be a marijuana head than a _she-male_!"

At this particularly dangerous retort of Yami's, the two hikari winced. ("Oooh, burn." Yugi muttered, closing his eyes.)

"_**What **__did you just call me?_"

("Is your Yami suicidal?" Ryou asked)

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were _deaf_ as well as _stupid_, so I'll repeat it; _**she-male**_!!" Yami yelled back.

Before Bakura could carry out his murderous retribution, the two hikari brought it to their attention that, by all means they could brawl _later_, but they were currently in the Chemistry lab, and it might not be the greatest idea to unleash the Shadow realm inside it. Again. Especially after last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the two yamis got the chance to start again, Ryou and Yugi got their equipment from the front of the classroom and set up the experiment. This new equipment was sufficient to distract the two ancient Egyptian spirits and they were quiet as they watched their hikaris begin the experiment. (which involved things that neither had ever seen, as they were usually asleep while their hikaris were at school except for the disastrous times when they became… bored. And then they weren't usually focused on the _stuff _around them- usually Bakura and Yami ended up in some sort of contest involving Shadow magic.)

"Aibou?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that dial for?" the former Pharaoh asked, pointing to the voltage dial on their power-source box.

"It controls how much power is going through the circuit." Yugi answered absently, paying more attention to the power passing through the opposing magnets on the bench in front of him.

Interested, the spirit touched the metal clip connecting the box to the wires, at the same time that Bakura said; "Wouldn't it be better if there was _more_ power?" and cranked the thing up to the highest voltage it would go.

There was an almighty BOOM and the spirits screamed in agony as the electricity and gods knew what else raced through them and the magnets, attracting alarmed cries of "What's going on?" from the other students in the room (as well as Ryou and Yugi.) while their teacher raced to their bench. "Yugi, Ryou! Are you alright?" the teacher demanded.

"Yes, but we need to shut off the power! The box malfunctioned when it was turned up!" Yugi yelled, even as Ryou sprinted to the emergency power-stop button at the front of the room that shut off all power to the science block, slamming his hand onto the red button.

Instantly, the light from the electricity faded and the two men fell to the ground, unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the _hell_ are _they_?" the teacher demanded, pointing at the two on the ground.

Yugi's face was a study of disbelief. "You can… see them?"

He then realised- he could no longer see through Yami, or , for that matter, Bakura.

"NO freakin SHIT I see them, who the hell are they? No matter, just run them to the nurses' office." the teacher ordered, fear and shock loosening his tongue into using language he would never normally have used in school. "Kaiba-kun, Tsukiari-kun, help Ryou and Yugi."

Taku Tsukiari (a long-haired blonde with ice-blue streaks and blue-flecked gold eyes) and Seto Kaiba stood (easily the two tallest males in the classroom- counting the teacher) and they swiftly went to pick the two up.

Well, they tried.

"Sensei?" Taku said, neither he nor Kaiba moving the two.

"_**WHAT?**_ Just get those two to the nurses'!"

"Well sensei, we would, but you see…" Kaiba drawled. "they're stuck together. We can't pick them up."

"So bloody well carry them both together! The nurse'll fix it!" the teacher roared. There had never been such a severe accident in any lab _he_ was in, that other fool had been in charge during the… other lesson, thank god. Now he had the sneaking suspicion he could kiss that raise goodbye.

Shrugging, Taku called; "Oi, Michi! Come help us. And you two- either help or get out of the way." he addressed Yugi and Ryou, grabbing Yami's torso.

A girl who looked decidedly Goth unfolded herself from the corner, replacing her bookmark before stalking over to the blonde and Kaiba. "I'll take Whitey's head. You can take Marijuana-head there, Kaiba."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows before grabbing Bakura's legs (just to spite her), leaving Yugi to take his other half's legs.

"And _lift_." said Taku.

"Who made you the boss of this little operation, Tsukiari?" Kaiba demanded.

"Just shut up and lift, Kaiba-san!" Ryou yelled.

They lifted, and saw that, while not physically fused together, they were impossible to separate. No matter how they tugged, no part of one could be moved from the other without them somehow touching.

With many curses, yells and tears (from the teacher watching them leave) the four carriers (for a girl, the Goth was surprisingly strong.) and Ryou made it to the nurse.

"Ikashi-sensei!" yelled Ryou as they came into the room.

"Ryou Bakura, just _what_ is going on?" A youngish woman- late twenties, early thirties came out of a separate room. She saw the burden suspended between the CEO, blonde, Goth and Yugi and said; "Good heavens, come in, come in. Put them on the beds."

Unceremoniously the four dumped their burden on one of the beds. The Goth tossed her blue-streaked black hair back, shifting her fingerless gloves as she did so. Gold-flecked blue stared at the two males on the bed, then their two look-alikes standing anxiously at the bedside. She quirked an eyebrow at Taku before the two left, followed closely by Kaiba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" the nurse demanded as she checked the extent of their injuries.

"We were in the Chem. labs and…"

"A Chem. accident, eh? Say no more. Let me guess- you're studying electricity?"

"Yes, but how'd you…"

She smiled faintly. "Your hair." Yugi and Ryou sweatdropped.

Finishing her examination, the nurse said: "There's no _permanent_ damage. The one that looks like you Yugi, only has a mild burn on his right index finger, but the albino's whole right _arm_ is burnt. Rather badly too I'm afraid. Was he in contact with the power-source when it malfunctioned?"

The hikaris shared a look. "Yes." they chorused somewhat embarrassedly.

She tutted. "Terrible luck." as she turned and went through her supplies for a burns-ointment. "They're bad, but if he looks after it, he shouldn't need to go to hospital. I won't mince words, it'll hurt like _hell_ when he wakes up." she said bluntly, turning with grim purpose to the burnt flesh on the prone body of the white-haired male, ointment and bandages in hand. As she went to apply the ointment, however, a tanned hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned in shock to see deep ruby eyes boring into her own.

The other boy had woken up and was apparently vexed.

"What are you doing?" he asked. The woman started. She supposed it was because of his voice. She didn't know _what_ she'd been expecting, but it _wasn't_ the warm, deep and mature voice issuing from this diminuitive male.

"I'm the nurse here. I'm tending to your friend's burns. Well, trying to anyway."

He raised an eyebrow, frowning as he looked at the slightly taller frame of the boy beside him. Dropping her hand he said; "He's not my friend, but do as you must." as he continued to frown.

* * *

Thats the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review- it's nice to be appreciated :D 

Ireina


	2. Of Burns and Falls

**Nature's Law 2- Of Burns and Falls  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny.

* * *

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content and swearing. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

Hi everyone! I'm uploading this on the 26th of July (my time!) and I've turned seventeen at 12.00 this afternoon! XD So as a happy birthday present from me, I decided to post this all for you! (cause I was put in a good mood today lol!)

Hope you all enjoy this ep! And the next one coming is my fave ep... ;)

Ireina

* * *

Yami was somewhat confused. Scratch that, he was _really_ confused. Last he remembered, he had been examining the 'experiment' thing his Aibou and Ryou had set up, and now (for some odd reason) he was lying on a narrow single bed with a certain white-haired someone next to him. As if that wasn't enough to frighten the poor man out of his wits, both he and Bakura were completely solid (the sensation of the other's body against his had helped the ex-pharaoh come to that conclusion- Bakura was _definitely_ all too solid.) and, here's the kicker, _so were their hikaris._

"Aibou…" he asked, still frowning.

Yugi shook his head furiously. /Through the link, Yami. /

/May I ask _what_ in Ra's holy name is going on? Why are we _both_ solid? And Ryou and the baka tomb-robber/

/I honestly have no idea. I think the electricity messed with the Shadow magic and the Millennium Items. But I personally think the magnets are to blame for you and Bakura being…/

Yami narrowed his eyes. /Being _what, _Aibou/ he questioned menacingly, cottoning onto Yugi's previously unfinished statement.

/Nothing Yami, don't worry./ The nurse finished bandaging Bakura's arm and was called out to the Woodwork labs by the admin. She left, muttering about "stupid teacher… leaving children alone with mechanical _saws_ for heaven's sake!" as she did so.

Yami shifted in a vain attempt to distance his body from that of the (still unconscious) albino beside him. He was… _partially_ successful. Unfortunately, he also fell off the bed in doing so.

Dragging poor Bakura with him.

Bakura was rather rudely awakened when he tumbled to the floor, white-hot tongues of flame licking up his right arm. The only consolation, his mind thought hazily, was the _delicious_ softness of the floor underneath him. That was his last conscious thought before the pain dragged him back into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

Yami was, needless to say, furious. /I'm _stuck to __**BAKURA?!/**_ he roared along the mind link. /That imbecilic tomb-robber is likely to murder me in my sleep! And…/ he trailed off in disbelief.

Was Bakura… _snuggling_ into him? 'Gods, he must_ really_ be out of it.' he thought. A slender white hand caught hold of his shirt, ruthlessly gripping the material.

Ignoring the inane yammering of his nerve-endings screaming that the additional weight atop him was _definitely_ not… unwelcome, Yami sat up, managed to lift the limp Bakura onto the bed, and kneel on the floor beside him. Apparently, the odd combination of Shadow magic, magnetism (and whatever the hell _else_ was sticking him to the man who was his worst enemy) allowed him to move away from Bakura, so long as they were still somehow in contact. Still an annoyance, but one that was slightly easier to deal with.

So the one-time pharaoh extricated Bakura's hand from its tight hold on his shirt, whereupon the hand grabbed his in a death-grip. Rolling his eyes, Yami allowed Bakura's hand to clutch his own, merely because the thief was unconscious and therefore not responsible for his actions.

The ruby-eyed male noted the frown on the other's pale face. 'Must be having a nightmare of some sort.' It explained the apparent need for the comfort of simple human touch at least.

Perhaps, with luck, the tomb-robber would be back to his usual self soon. Yami did, however have to admit that he preferred this (quieter!) version of Bakura- it was nice not to be _constantly_ insulted. A few now and again could be fun though… (Goading Bakura was one of Yami's favourite pastimes.)

He noted idly the differences between their skin tones as he observed the thief's abnormally white fingers curled around his own caramel ones. ('I must've gotten my _old_ appearance back. Wonder why the thief didn't?')

'The effect is visually rather striking though.' he thought absently, bored.

"Back to class with you two, I have things under control here." Yami said, remembering the presence of their hikaris.

Shooting worried glances at their yamis, Ryou and Yugi nodded. They knew they couldn't exactly stay out of class when they were only supposed to take the two _to_ the nurse. They simply didn't have it in them to wag. Especially when their yamis _seemed _perfectly fine.

"Ok then, bye Yami." /Be careful, and _behave_. / Yugi said.

"Goodbye Yami, Bakura." Ryou added.

Said man nodded. "I will see you both later." /And it's really Bakura who needs to be told to behave, not me. /

/Ah, but Yami- _Bakura's_ unconscious. / Yugi sent triumphantly as he exited, Ryou in tow.

Yami sent a death glare at the door as it swung shut behind the two hikari and settled in to wait.

------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't have long. Sitting up, Bakura gave an almighty yell. "NO! Mother!!" At this, Yami started.

"Are you… all right?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh. It's _you_." Bakura said acidly. "I'm fine. Just _peachy_ thanks."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I'm _sure_ you are. That 'nurse' person should be back soon, if you need a painkiller. Or two."

Both he and the thief knew what _they_ were- you didn't live in a Japanese teenager's mind for long before discovering study migraines.

Bakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you pretending to be _civil_, Pharaoh? What are you playing at?"

"Oh, it's 'Mess With Bakura Day' today, didn't you know?" Yami deadpanned, thoroughly sick of the other male already. "Besides which, until we find a way to become un-stuck, perhaps we should refrain from all-out warfare."

"Wait, did you say _**un-stuck**_?" Bakura demanded, blood-red eyes flashing.

"Well done."

"I'm _**STUCK**_ to you?!"

Yami lifted the hand in Bakura's own. "No. Freaking. Shit."

Bakura's face accelerated into a horrified look. "Aw _hell _no!" He shook their joined hands. "Hell _fuck_ no!"

Finally separating their hands, he whooped. Before he was sent careening into Yami, whereupon the two Egyptian incarnations (for the second time that day) landed on the floor, Yami again beneath the slightly taller albino.

This time was slightly different in that for one, they were both awake. For a second thing, their foreheads collided, faces mere millimetres apart, the white-haired tomb-robber straddling Yami. He stared into Yami's ruby eyes. "Fuck."

"How terribly eloquent." Yami retorted, breath ('Slightly spicy' Bakura noted absently.) tickling Bakura's lips.

"I thought so. _Damn_ that magic's strong!" Bakura continued, licking his suddenly dry lips. As he did that however, he brushed Yami's as well. At that, he rocketed off Yami, fingers still attached to the others.

He glared at Yami. "You could've told me that'd happen."

"I would've thought you'd have noticed earlier when you fell on top of me after I tried to escape you." Yami said dryly, face (to Bakura's great astonishment) bright red.

"What, did you think I did that on purpose?" he said in disbelief.

Yami pulled one of his dignified 'I -don't-need-to-answer-_you_-worm' looks.

"You did, didn't you?! Who knew the pharaoh was a _pervert_?"

"I am most certainly _not_!"

"So if I did _this_…" Bakura touched his lips to the others. "…you wouldn't respond, hm?"

Yami's face was a study of disbelief and shock.

Bakura smirked. 'This could be a highly… _amusing_ game to play with the Pharaoh. If something like _that_ makes him _that _unsettled…' He licked his lips suggestively. "That's what I thought." he said aloud.

Yami's blush darkened. He opened his mouth furiously, when he was interrupted when the bell rung shrilly.

"Just give it _up _Pharaoh! Fate herself knows your mind!" Bakura smirked. "Let's just concentrate on getting separated, hm?"

The ex-pharaoh gave him a Look. "You'd think you'd be over that idea after the _last_ two times." he muttered.

"Or perhaps I just want _you _to have a turn at being on top."

'Really, if the Pharaoh goes any redder,' Bakura thought in wicked glee. 'his face'll explode!'

I _beg_ your pardon?!"

"Oh, you're excused. By the way, what'd you do? Oh, you were thinking naughty thoughts again, weren't you! Tut, tut. And to think you were the Pharaoh of Egypt." He shook his head sadly. "How about we _both_ try pulling? Perhaps it'll work if we _both_ try to pull away." Bakura finished.

Yami's face now resembled a spiky-haired tomato. "Whatever" he bit out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"One, two, THREE!"

The two both pulled furiously and _just _managed to get to opposite sides of the room before the force between them began to pull.

With a loud _**CRACK **_the two connected. As the white-haired thief had predicted, Yami ended up on top of Bakura.

Through a watery smirk (the impact had _really_ hurt his burnt arm) Bakura said; "I never realised _quite_ how _small_ you were, Pharaoh." Here the albino skimmed his fingertips over Yami's cheek.

Yami made no response, though Bakura had the sneaking suspicion that had something to do with the glazed look in his ruby eyes more than anything. Bakura frowned imperceptibly. 'What sorcery is this?' He pushed a lock of gold hair off Yami's face robotically. 'Is this part of the binding? Is that why my hand _willingly_ and almost of its own touches this arrogant pharaoh?' he questioned.

"And why the fuck do I _enjoy_ it?" he muttered to himself.

"Well _that_ was a mess… _what_ _**ARE**_you two doing?" said the nurse as she walked through the door, stopping dead at the sight of the two males on the floor, Bakura with a slender white hand tangled in the other's tricoloured locks.

Yami appeared to snap back to reality and began to un-entangle his body from that of the albino thief beneath him.

"Nothing ma'am. Bakura woke up just now and I'm afraid he got a bit of a fright. When he jumped, he fell and accidentally pulled me with him." he said with a businesslike tone. He proceeded to take Bakura's wrist and unwind his hair from around the abnormally white limb.

Bakura re-assumed his habitual blank mask, the one that revealed nothing of emotion- or, for that matter, humanity. "It's true. Didn't know where I was for a minute."

"Can he have some painkillers before we go?" suggested Yami, remembering the other man's burnt arm. There was _no way in hell_ that he was listening to the thief whine about it all day.

"Right." said the nurse with a knowing smile.

"And would I be able to have a couple too? I hit my head rather hard that time." the ex-pharaoh continued obliviously. He hoped that Bakura's… _antics_ were due to the pain and shock inflicted upon the thief's body and _not _for any other reason, because that would have been rather frightening actually.

After all, it wasn't as if Bakura's fingers in his hair felt good. Nor as if he enjoyed feeling the other male's body against his. Oh no. Definitely not.

Really

Yami mentally congratulated himself upon this rather good rationalisation. The ex-pharaoh's subconscious then discovered that de Nile was, in fact **NOT **just the river out the front of the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura shot a look at the Pharaoh. Did he really think that stupid woman who'd come in just now would really believe that? After all, the Pharaoh had been on top of him, with Bakura's hand still in his hair while he used Bakura's chest for a pillow… a compromising position to say the least.

But the look on the Pharaoh's face when he'd 'kissed' him- that had been priceless.

It really was _too_ much fun teasing Yami; ('The _Pharaoh_' he corrected himself.)

It was, after all, the only reason he'd kissed him. And stroked his hair. And flirted shamelessly with him.

Definitely.

Really.

And so the thief joined the Pharaoh on the (opposite, because there's no _way_ he'd want to be close to the _Pharaoh_) bank of De Nile river.

* * *

There's ep two for you all! I'm wondering if everyone gets the 'de Nile' thing... If you don't, it's a play on words... Denial, de Nile, get it? 

Smile:D

Ireina


	3. Yami And Snow

**Nature's Law 3- Yami and Snow… ;)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for content and swearing. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

Okily dokilies, this chapter is dedicated to the people who have reviewed so far; Yami no Queen (Two reviews:D) , wallsmex, Eltaris(anonymous review), inuyashagirl818 (Thanks for putting up with reading my terribly bad handwriting when you beta'ed the original, handwritten version of this story!), Yami no Hitokiri, sunsetreloaded (another anonymous one!) and last but not least, Ferris Ulf.

Loves you all lol:D

That said, please enjoy this ep- it's one of my favourites because of a sorta fluffy/limeish scene. You have officially been warned. ;)

Ireina

* * *

The nurse handed them painkillers and the two swallowed the proffered pills and left, hand in hand.

"I still fail to see why we need to hold hands." Yami groused

"Need I remind you what happened _last_ time?"

"But holding _hands_?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Quit your whining. Besides, did you see the _looks_ those women sent us before?" he smirked. "They couldn't keep their eyes off us!" he said in a satisfied tone.

"They're members of the Ra-damned _faculty_! And they only stare because they think we're… well… together." the Pharaoh's face tinged red under his tanned skin.

Bakura raised a delicate white eyebrow. "And…"

"And neither of us, well, I at least am not _gay_!"

"Right. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. The fact remains, however that when I kissed you, you _enjoyed _it."

"That's not true!"

"Shall I test that again?"

"You'll do it whether I say yea or nay."

"True." Bakura gave him an evil look before leaning in.

"You could at _least_ wait till we're out of public!" Yami yelped, jumping back before Bakura could connect. "Stupid tomb-robber!"

"Baka pharaoh."

The two kept walking in search of their hikaris, joined hands attracting… odd glances from most of the males, and giggles and sighs from many, if not most of the females. "Who are _they_?" could be heard throughout the corridor. "I heard they're Yugi and Ryou's older twins."

"D'you think they're, _you _know, together?"

"Looks like it. Awwww, they look so _cute_ together!" squealed a nearby voice.

Yami blanched. "_Cute together_?" he whispered furiously to Bakura.

Bakura blinked and gave him an innocent look. (Copied, of course, from Ryou.) "That's a lofty compliment indeed." he smirked.

Yami gave him one of his patented 'you-are-utterly-evil-go-die-in-a-hole-already' looks. Bakura gave no outward response, save to stretch his smirk into an all out grin, an; 'I-know-I-am-but-they-love-me-anyway' grin. He then tugged Yami towards the door to the deserted, snow covered garden. He had had, you see, a stroke of 'genius'.

"Why the hell are you going that way? Our hikaris would never go out in _that_!" Yami said suspiciously and tried to pull the opposite way.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, whichever way _you_ see it.) they were evenly matched physically, and because of this, they… separated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time however, the bond wasn't content with merely pulling them back into contact. Oh no, that was no fun at all. So it acted on the half-formed plot of the white-haired thief and sent them hurtling out into the snow, sending the duo careening into a tree.

Oddly enough, Yami found this time somewhat more pleasant than the others. At least they weren't on the ground.

Mentally, he began to compile a list of pro's and con's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pro: Not on the ground.

Con: Pinned against a tree.

Pro: No-one was out there to see it.

Con: They weren't there because it was Ra-damned _cold_!

Pro: Bakura was deliciously warm.

Con: What on _Earth_ was Bakura _doing_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He grabbed Bakura's hand, pulling it from under his jacket. "Could you possibly _refrain_ from slipping your hand under my clothes?"

The thief pouted. "But it's _cold_. And you, Pharaoh, are lovely and warm."

"So, because it's cold, that gives you the right to _molest_ me?" Yami said disbelievingly.

The albino nodded, red-brown eyes glinting mischievously. "Yep." and manoeveured his hand around the back of the ex-pharaoh's shirt. 'I wonder how he'll take this…'

With that thought, he slid his hand under the shirt's hem and followed the line of the smaller male's spine. He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Yami. "Stop that… bastard!"

"Hmmm. I shall have to think on that." Bakura leaned in to whisper in his prey's ear. 'This is just _too_ much fun! He's completely at my mercy!' the thief gloated. On impulse he placed a kiss on the side of the other's neck, feeling the pulse jump under his mouth.

"Get the… hell… off… me…" Yami gasped, breathing heavily.

Bakura nipped his collarbone. "Still thinking." he chastised.

"Ow! Fuck… you…"

"Delighted." Bakura said, hiding his surprise at the Pharaoh's unusual use of the swear-word. 'He must be _really_ stirred up.' he concluded, continuing in his quest.

"Baka… you know that's… not… what I meant."

"Really now." By this time, he was kneading the muscles in Yami's lower back. He frowned to himself. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen- it wasn't supposed to be _enjoyable _for _him_! He was supposed to irritate Yami, drive him up the wall. And _that _was supposed to be fun. Not the _way_ he drove Yami up the wall. Especially not this one. 'It isn't. I'm only enjoying touching him because I know how much it affects him.' he thought fiercely to himself. 'I_ definitely_ don't find his rough, uneven breathing arousing. For Ra's sake, it's the Ra-damned _Pharaoh_! His gasps are not in the _least_ bit teasing. Not at all…'

Yes, the thief was firmly planted on his side of de Nile.

'Oh Ra! What is he _doing_ to me? For Ra's holy sake, this is Touzokuou Bakura doing this! Why the hell is that…'

"Ra!" he burst out at another nip. '…is that _thief_ doing this? He _hates_ me! And I _really_ don't like him. So why…' Realisation struck him like a bolt of lightning. 'He's trying to get to me! That bastard!' he thought absently. If only Bakura would stop that and let him _think_ for a minute… 'Bakura's playing a game…' He thought for a few seconds more before he had it.

Yami placed his tanned hands against the other's chest as though to push him away. In response, Bakura trapped him, hands either sides of Yami's hips, preventing an escape.

Yami smirked. This was what he'd expected. Instead, however, of trying to escape, or shoving the other man away, Yami took the opportunity to lift his leg between the legs of the taller male, discretely nuzzling his neck at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the _fuck_ is he doing?' Bakura thought frantically as he felt Yami's leg move itself between his legs. He groaned unwittingly as he felt the Pharaoh's warm breath on his neck.

A single snowflake dropped from a branch somewhere above them and landed just where Bakura's neck joined his shoulder.

"Hm. My hikari mentioned _something_ about eating snowflakes…" Yami murmured, half to himself. 'Oh fuck. That doesn't bode well.' Bakura thought hazily.

Sure enough, he felt the Pharaoh's mouth over the snowflake, tongue poking out to scoop up the snowflake from the pale skin. Fire swept through Bakura, originating from the point of contact all through his body. As Yami's tongue swept the skin, he shuddered at the contrast of the temperature of the snow versus the heat from Yami.

Unconsciously, Bakura weakened his grip on Yami's hips, too busy focusing on ignoring the growing arousal of his body.

The other male took his mouth from Bakura's neck. Bakura let out an involuntary moan as the warmth left his neck. The pharaoh licked his lips seductively, before slipping from the thief's hold and switching their positions.

Bakura had time to absently realise his back was pinned to the tree before the smaller man's hands began to follow the same trail Bakura's had just traced upon him.

"Holy fuck!"

"Again," the pharaoh muttered against the white skin of the tomb-robber. "…how very eloquent. And while, as the pharaoh, I may be divine, I don't think it would be _quite_ so good as to be called… holy. Though I could do my best…"

"You arrogant… son of a… bitch!" It completely bewildered the thief (and scared him somewhat) how _much_ the touch of this small, somewhat arrogant and haughty ex-pharaoh- who'd been a sheltered little rich kid could affect his body so! Especially with all the bad blood between them. And he _still_ couldn't stand the prick.

But _damn _that bastard knew what to do with his hands!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami stood straight and leant up to whisper in Bakura's ear; "By the by… It's not a good idea to play games with the King Of Games, tomb-robber. _Especially_ games of seduction." Bakura's eyes widened and the Pharaoh continued. "I think you've just found out why."

With that, Yami stepped back, only just touching Bakura's arm, enough to placate the bond but still keep as far as humanly possible.

Bakura had the grace to blush at being caught out before starting yet _another_ argument. "You can't deny it though, you were loving every minute of that, Pharaoh." Bakura noted the light flush under Yami's tan and the tiny beads of sweat on his neck with satisfaction.

Said man quirked an eyebrow, able to deal better with this thief now he knew that it was _just_ a game. "And you weren't?"

Ruby eyes skimmed the flushed, slightly sweaty skin of the normally pale thief. "Lying suits you Bakura." he smirked, staring into the blood-red orbs of the other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura thought for a second. He would never have admitted even _entertaining_ the thought- not even under the most severe of torture, but was it even remotely possible that Yami was…_right?_ For once? And when did 'Pharaoh' become 'Yami'?

"Shut up pharaoh. You give yourself entirely too much credit. Your touch does _nothing_ for me." the albino smirked.

Yami stepped in close to Bakura again, reaching up a hand. Bakura snapped his eyes shut. 'Not happening! This _never_ happened!'

Bakura felt a hand brush his hair before: "You can open your eyes now." Yami stated amusedly.

At that, Bakura's eyes opened cautiously, wondering _what_ that idiot was up to now. On Yami's fingertip, there was another snowflake. As Bakura watched, he popped the small white flake of snow into his mouth, smirking.

"Snowflake." he said with a knowing smile.

Remembering the _last_ snowflake the other had eaten, Bakura's body stirred once again. Forcing his reaction to this obvious ploy back, Bakura scowled. "Prick."

Yami blinked before copying Bakura's own 'I-know-I-am-but-they-love-me-anyway' grin. He stepped closer a second time and leant in. Just before Bakura's lips he whispered seductively; "I know." before chastely pecking him on the lips.

With a self-satisfied smirk on his face, Yami grabbed Bakura by the hand as though he had every right to and pulled him with him into the school hallways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some students were somewhat surprised to see two young men come through the doors with snowflakes scattered over their clothing, holding hands with slight remnants of sweat on their faces, (though Bakura was still either sulking or deep in thought.) causing speculation as to just _what_ they'd been doing out there to _get_ sweaty…

The walked through the halls quietly for a while, but even as they walked, the opposing sides of 'de Nile' got slightly closer.

"Oi! You two!" came a yell. They turned to see the black-haired Goth chick who'd helped carry them to the nurse. They didn't even catch her moving before she was in front of them. "Better already?" she questioned with a knowing smile.

Bakura frowned. Something about her seemed… off. "Yes, fine." he said brusquely.

She said; "You're looking for your hikaris, no?" with a knowing smile.

"What _are_ you talking you about? Hikaris? What utter nonsense." Bakura snapped nervously.

"Oh please, it's obvious. You can't deceive even a half-blooded youkai about magic."

Yami frowned at the unfamiliar word. "Youkai?"

"Magical beings. I didn't think any still existed. They were supposed to have died out in the feudal era." At Yami's 'how the hell do _you _know that' look, he explained tersely; "Ryou found that myth interesting."

"Don't worry, your hikari are in class. Follow this hall, and it's the room with the 'Maths' sign beside it. Lucky it's Orientation Day for next year's grade tens." she smirked again before shoving them down the correct hall and disappearing into the sea of people.

"I suggest we forget that ever happened." Bakura said firmly.

"For once, I agree with you. Youkai don't sound a good type of creature to get involved with." Yami agreed sagely, completely missing Bakura's point.

* * *

Yeah, I know. OC enters again. I only chose the 'youkai' reason for knowing what was going on cause I happened to catch a glimpse of my Sesshoumaru bookmark inuyashagirl818 got me from America when she went there on the holidays... -- 

Anyways, hope you like, and please leave me a review:D

Ireina


	4. The Law of Gravitation

**Nature's Law 4- The Law of Gravitation.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content and swearing. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry for such a long wait- I've been very slack I'm afraid- no other words for it come to mind... uu; Anyways, here's the fourth chappie for you all- Enjoy! 

Dedicated to my lovely reviewers- ryka phoenix, Ferris Ulf (loved your review- very nice!), Yami no Hitokiri and sunsetreloaded!  
Loves you all!! XD

Smile:D

Ireina

* * *

They'd figured that it would be best to wait for their hikari's out the front of the room, rather than just strolling in holding hands.

Unfortunately, when the 'bell' rang, it was not one of hteir hikaris that exited first. It was…

"Bakura! Yami! Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" came a squeal from… Anzu. Bakura shot her a death glare, following up with dragging the Pharaoh away from the annoyingly cheerful person. She didn't get the hint.

"Yugi will be so glad you're back, Yami!" she simpered. The ex-Pharaoh winced at the sugary sweetness heavily laced into the girl's tone and glanced at Bakura, face unreadable.

"Oh yes, because I'm totally invisible. And Ryou, of course, would simply be glad to be rid of me." he said acidly, trying to pull his hand from Yami's grasp. Yami gripped all the tighter. If the thief pulled hard enough, and actually managed to separate from Yami, the bond would force them into their earlier position, and there was _no way_ that was happening in public. He refused to acknowledge the small corner of his mind that insisted that he _only_ meant in public- not necessarily in private. Or that he didn't like Anzu's cold attitude towards Bakura and how it actually seemed to have caused distress to the once tomb-robber, still thief.

Ra above knew why it affected Bakura- he'd never seemed to care how cold others were to him.

"Anzu, I would prefer that you were at least civil to Bakura. Or at least acknowledged his existence. Ra above, Anzu, you were nicer to Malik, and _he_ controlled your _mind_. One would think with your… views on friendship, you could at least manage to be _civil_."

'Did I just _snap_ at Anzu? Over _Bakura_ of all people?' Judging from the looks he'd just received from both Bakura and Anzu, apparently so.

There was an uncomfortable pause among the noise and bustle of the high-school teens in the corridors, before Bakura dragged him off again, this time back outside.

Bakura was somewhat surprised. The pharaoh was telling off this mortal- one of his 'friends' no less, for giving him the cold-shoulder. They reached the outside, whereupon Bakura glared at the two or three people in the garden, (who raced off) before pushing Yami down onto the seat. Completely forgetting his earlier resolve _not_ to be nearer to the Pharaoh than was absolutely necessary, he sat beside the slightly shorter man. "You told off the friendship heifer. Why?" he said bluntly, grabbing Yami by the shoulders.

Ruby eyes glared at him silently.

"_Why_, Pharaoh. It's not a hard question to answer." he said impatiently. "It had nothing to do with you, so why'd you interfere?"

The out-of-place tanned skin more suited to a desert sun than to be in among the cold Japanese winter sun collected a light tinge. "I don't have a clue." he said, looking away.

Bakura grabbed his chin, forcing the other to look him straight in the eyes. "You can't lie to save your life." he said, sighing.

"Most people don't seem to notice when I lie, thank you very much."

Bakura gave him a Look- a 'they-must've-been-complete-morons-not-to-notice' look.

"Most people don't know your expressions as well as I do." Bakura replied dryly. "Don't change the subject.

Yami muttered something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak gibberish. Japanese or Ancient Arabic only, thanks."

"It was distressing you. That's the reason, are you happy now?" Yami grouched in Arabic. If anyone _else_ had heard that, Bakura knew what they would've thought, and hence was grateful for the ex-monarch's tact in using the ancient language. But that was besides the point- Bakura had bigger fish to fry.

"It didn't upset me- besides which, why the fuck do _you_ care?" he demanded.

"You can tell when I'm lying- and I can tell when you're lying. And you're doing it right now. As to the question, when you figure it out, please _do_ tell me."

The albino released the other's shoulders, running a slender hand through his own disarrayed locks. "Fucked if I know. And before you ask, Yami, it's none of your business."

"So you're a mind reader now, hm _Bakura_?"

Bakura looked up, realising that for the first time he'd referred to the Pharaoh as Yami out loud, and even worse, Yami had picked up on it. Typically of Bakura, he turned to his haven of nasty comments. "You were going to ask why Touzokuou Bakura, the heartless slayer of thousands, and a complete bastard by most people's books was bothered by a mortal's childish antics."

"I was actually going to ask why _you_, Akefia Bakura were upset by Anzu's inane chatter." Yami corrected quietly. With that statement, Yami effectively ripped away the thief's shield of words.

Really, Bakura was shocked. Within the space of a day, he had flirted shamelessly with Yami; ('Damn those looks he pulled were funny!!) whereupon the Pharaoh had risen to the occasion and (unfortunately) had definitely won _that_ game, the Pharaoh could swear as loudly and badly as himself, and now the Pharaoh was speaking to him as though they were friends!

It was definitely a 'learning' day for the albino thief.

A semi-sheer curtain of white obscured his vision. Too busy thinking about the Pharaoh's possible angles to notice, Bakura merely dismissed it.

As though from a distance, he observed Yami's hand reach forward, pause, before softly and tentatively pushing the white locks of hair from his face and tucking them behind his ears.

He felt an odd sensation somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach area as his heartbeat accelerated. 'What the fucking _hell_?" he thought, raising his head. "Pharaoh?" he questioned, puzzled.

The shorter male leaned in, but before he could make contact…

"Yami! Bakura!" The Pharaoh snapped back as though he'd been burned. Bakura found himself oddly disappointed.

"Yugi, Ryou." he said calmly as though nothing had happened.

"What on Earth are you doing out here? It's snowing! Do come inside." Ryou said anxiously. "I don't want you to catch cold Bakura."

"I don't _catch_ cold, yadounishi."

Ryou frowned. "Then why are you all flushed?"

Well, what was he supposed to say to that? He couldn't very well tell his hikari that he'd been in a 'passionate' and heated encounter with the Pharaoh. For one thing, Ryou wouldn't believe him. For another, it would ruin his reputation.

So, if he told Ryou _part_ of the truth….

"It's windy and cold out here. That would be why." See- _part_ of the truth.

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "More reason to come inside."

Bakura stood and pulled the Pharaoh with him. "By the way… _Explain_." he said, raising their joined hands.

Yugi sweatdropped. "We don't know. The electricity must've messed with the Millenium Items."

"We'd sort of figured _that_ much out. But how do we get separated, Aibou? Because this baka tomb-robber is _really_ getting on my nerves."

Widening his eyes, Bakura felt an odd sense of betrayal stab through his chest. '_**Hell**_no!' he thought disbelievingly. 'Not happening! That pharaoh can hate me _all_ he likes- I don't care! I hate him. Hate. Hate hate hate hate hate.'

Yami's eyes met his briefly, and an apologetic look flashed through his eyes. Bakura closed his own eyes. 'No! This was _not_ supposed to happen. That idiot got through. How the fuck does he _do_ that?' Cautiously he re-opened his eyes. Caught a pair of faintly concerned ruby eyes. Re-shut his own. 'Fuck him!' he thought viciously, not realising the irony of his choice of words. 'Fuck him to _hell_.'

Yami looked at Bakura worriedly. The thief looked visibly pained, and he hoped he hadn't upset him. He had only wanted not to frighten their hikaris into a heart attack by being friendly with him, not hurt him.

As they re-entered the hall, he whispered; "Are you okay, Bakura?"

The thief looked up from the floor, lifting pained eyes to the once King of Egypt's own. The eyes were quickly masked and a familiarly angry face stared back at him. "Oh, me? I'm fine, Pharaoh."

"Did you know that there's an interesting acrostic poem for that word." Yami said. "It suits you. Ryou, can I borrow a piece of paper?" he continued, pulling a random pen apparently from thin air. Writing furiously on the paper for a minute, he then handed it to the thief.

He'd written:

Fucked up

Insecure

Neurotic

Emotional

You're just F.I.N.E. Pull the other one, thief.

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't call myself _neurotic_ Yami." The ex-pharaoh sighed in relief. The use of his name indicated that Bakura wasn't mad enough to start ripping his head of. "So you're admitting to the others?" Yami questioned slyly.

"Hell no. Though the first is… fixable." the thief replied, winking, apparently back to normal. (or as normal as he was capable of, being a couple-of thousand year old spirit of a tomb-robber and all…)

"While I'm sure you'd _like_ me to 'fix' it for you, perhaps we should refrain from giving the hikaris a heart attack."

"Ah, true. After all, us doing that in the hall would be somewhat of a shock to them." Bakura sighed dramatically.

"Did you say something Bakura?" Ryou questioned.

"No yadounishi."

Ryou gave Bakura a suspicious look. "Don't pick another argument with Yami."

Bakura spread his hands beseechingly. "Who, moi?" Yami couldn't help but laugh at Bakura's sad attempt to seem innocent.

A familiar ice-blue streaked blonde bounded into the hall, grabbing Yugi and Ryou's arms. "There you are!" exclaimed one Taku Tsukiari.

"Hello Tsukiari-kun." Ryou said politely. "Whatever is the matter?"

"The sensei's looking for you two! Come on!" With that he dragged the two hikari down the hall.

/Stay out of trouble, Yami/ Yugi sent across the bond.

"Great. I'm stuck with _you_ again." Bakura complained, smirking.

"Oh no. Not _stuck_ with me again." Yami deadpanned jokingly.

The albino thief rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining Pharaoh! If anyone's allowed to complain, it's me! I'm stuck to an arrogant, haughty, spoilt little rich kid!"

Yami felt a stab of pain. Did Bakura _still_ think so lowly of him? For Ra's sake, after all this you'd think Bakura's opinion of him would have improved… Yami's definitely had. But even so, he _still_ had no clue _why_ he'd almost kissed the other. For no apparent reason too. Overall, it was really quite disturbing.

"Oi, Earth to Yami!" A delicate white hand waved in front of his face.

"Hn? Oh, Bakura. Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

"Damn you have a short attention span! I was saying that the stares these mortals are giving us are becoming rather annoying. Perhaps we could find a less populated area? Of course, I don't mind _banishing_ them all…"

"Leave them lone, let's just go somewhere else. Got a place in mind?"

"Actually, yes." Bakura tugged on Yami's hand. "Get your lazy ass moving, baka Pharaoh."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Whatever, tomb-robber." and allowed Bakura to pull him out the door.

"I would've thought you'd prefer to be _inside_, thief. After all, there's no snow inside." he said blandly.

Bakura didn't turn, but Yami could've sworn he heard a muffled groan from the albino thief.

Bakura found what he apparently had been looking for- an odd gazebo-type thing in an obscure corner of the grounds.

"Watch your step, Pharaoh." he said as they walked up the stairs and under the shelter of the roof. Bakura turned around.

"You baka, you have snow all over you." he said and uncharacteristically stepped forward to brush the offending white specks from Yami's person. Brushing some from the gold bangs hanging beside Yami's face, he paused. Yami only just had time to note the look in the slightly taller male's blood-red eyes and speak his name before he felt Bakura roughly press his cool lips to Yami's own.

* * *

Some fluff for you all! I swear I'll have the next one out soon- another of my favourites- I love fluff!! XD

Review please!!

Ireina


	5. You Make Me Sick

**Nature's Law 5- You Make Me Sick. (from the song by Pink)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I also don't own the song; "You Make Me Sick" by Pink from the movie Save the Last Dance.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content and swearing. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.  
**

--------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! If you can, while you're reading this, try and listen to the song; "You Make Me Sick" by Pink while you read this. It fits this pairing soooo well! That would be where I got some of the idea for a phrase Bakura uses.

Apart from the epilogue (which is next) this is the last official chapter. Don't worry- I'm not running away from you, I'll have another (longer!) Darkshipping story up soon- see my profile for a summary, as well as a Casteshipping (Pharaoh Atemu, Touzokuou Bakura) oneshot.

This chappie is dedicated to EVERYONE who has reviewed;

Selina

Eltaris

FerrisUlf

Yami no Queen

sunset reloaded

ryka phoenix

Yami no Hitokiri

inuyashagirl818

wallsmex

As well as to all those lovely people who either added me to their favourites, or any of their alerts list! Loves you all!

X3

Ireina

* * *

This was turning out to be the strangest day of Bakura's life. If, for example, someone had told him that he would be stuck to the Pharaoh, he'd have laughed you all the way to the Shadows.

If someone had told him that soon after that, he'd be _willingly _flirting with and touching the Pharaoh, he would've done the same; (then briefly considered the pro's and con's of that sort of mind-game.)

However, if you'd told him that the Pharaoh would _respond_ to his 'game' ,(read: flirting and 'touching') and do it _dramatically_, and not only would he respond, his response would cause severe arousal in the thief himself…

Let's just say he'd have done something that would've made the Shadows look tame.

And yet, in one day, all of that _had_ occurred, and he was now in a liplock with said Pharaoh. That he, Bakura had initiated.

What _really_ got him though, was that the other had yet to push him away. Bakura broke the kiss, lingering slightly as he did so.

"What was_ that_ for?" Yami asked softly in a neutral tone of voice.

"Don't have the foggiest clue." he whispered back. Straightening, Bakura followed up with; "What, not a good enough kiss for the 'Legendary Pharaoh of Egypt'?" Belatedly realising what he'd just said, he noted idly: 'Well, that wasn't my smartest move… Lashing out _never_ does me any good against that bastard.'

Yami raised an eyebrow, before touching his lips to Bakura's. "If I recall correctly, _you_ said that, not me."

The albino's red-brown eyes widened. "What did you…"

The other merely blinked. "Shall I say it slower, baka thief?" he said, quirking an eyebrow, faint smile on his lips. "You also have snow all over you." he said exasperatedly, changing the subject. "Come here."

With that the former monarch reached out a tanned hand and began to brush the cold white specks from Bakura.

Bakura felt the light brushes throughout his entire body. 'Damn… Pharaoh. Why'd it have to be _you_.' he thought bitterly. Of course. The _one _person to actually make him feel _had_ to be the one bastard who annoyed the heck out of him. As well as being the one person in the world he couldn't allow himself to want. Or have.

After a few more seconds, Bakura was _sure_ the snow had to be gone by now. Yet the hands continued stroking his chest, shoulders and arms. 'What on Earth is he doing?' he wondered frantically.

Already his body was responding, and _that_ particular fact was becoming more difficult to explain with every stroke of those tanned hands over him, even with the sensation dulled through the fabric. "What are you…" he started to ask, only to be stopped with another kiss.

"Shut up." It wasn't terribly shocking that Yami was attempting to take control of this situation- (Bakura already _knew_ the Pharaoh had issues with authority and being in control) What _was_ a shock however was the complete lack of the usual controlled calm present in Yami's ruby orbs. 'I think he's been tempted and pushed too far today, and he must've just snapped and let go. But that doesn't bode particularly well for _me. _ Ra above knows what he'll do to me.' Bakura thought, shoving the fact that he probably wouldn't much _care_ what the Pharaoh did to him out of the 'window' per se. 'Wait- the Pharaoh _hates_ me, doesn't he?' his mind thought confusedly.

/One could argue otherwise from what he's doing to you, Bakura./

//Yadounishi?// Bakura thought with alarm. 'Fuck. I forgot to put up barriers- I'd forgotten that we're still connected!' he cursed.

/Who _else_ would be talking inside your head?/ Ryou's thoughtspeak enquired wryly.

//This isn't… what… it seems…//

/Oh really. It seems to _me_ that Yami is making out with you- rather thoroughly too./

//Well…//

"Ra!!" he burst out with at a trail of kisses leading up his neck from the smaller male.

//He… is. I just… can't figure out… _why_.// 'Or why I enjoy it, dammit!'

/You know the largest river in Egypt?/

//The Nile// Bakura answered confusedly, not quite seeing the connection.

/Well, it's not just a river in Egypt Bakura./

//…what?// 'Damn you Pharaoh, get your hands out of my shirt, I can't think straight when you do that you prick!' he cursed.

Ryou's mental 'voice' conveyed a sigh. /He wants you. And apparently, you want him too./ Ryou explained patiently. /That sexual tension's probably half the stupid reason you two are always at it hammer and tongs!/

Bakura's eyes darkened, remembering the reason he hated the royal family. Then he felt Yami sharply nip his collarbone, and gave a startled gasp.

"Pay attention to _me_, thief." he said, and gave a wicked smile before returning to his work.

Bakura gave up. Slamming the link to Ryou closed, he said clearly and loudly; "You, Pharaoh, make me sick." He leant in to the stunned man's face. "I want you and I _hate_ it." With that, he kissed the slightly smaller male thoroughly on the lips.

So it was that the greatest thief the world has known, Touzokuou Bakura, Tomb Robber, stealer of souls, Seeker of the Seven Millennium Items admitted his attraction to Pharaoh Yami and began to cross 'de Nile'.

Now the Pharaoh was the only one still on his side, for although he had kissed this man, and had just previously been making out quite passionately (I believe 'necking' is possibly the correct term here.) with, he still had yet to admit to either himself or Bakura _why_ he was doing it.

Not of course that fact had any control over his kissing Bakura, because as far as he was concerned, all rational thought had taken a flying leap out the window the very second the thief's cold lips had been pressed to his own.

After all, had he been in his right mind, he _definitely_ wouldn't have started what he did.

Of course not.

So when Bakura came back to reality, dragging Yami with him, only to kiss the ex-ruler _again_ the only justification he had for the returning of _that _kiss to be shocked reflex, because his mind had returned sufficiently when Bakura had expressed desire for him to register what was occurring.

He felt the somewhat taller male pull him closer, snaking slender arms around his waist, deepening the kiss. 'This,' he thought. 'is the first time there's been a _taste_ I associate with Bakura.' The albino thief tasted of cold mint, with a hint of some spice… nutmeg? And a strange metallic tang was also mixed in there…

It was then he realised Bakura had licked his own lower lip, asking entrance. Because Yami had failed to respond, being too busy analysing Bakura's taste, the thief had bitten his lip with his abnormally sharp teeth, allowing himself to slip his tongue into Yami's mouth.

Yami realised that the metallic taste was a small trickle of his own blood from the bite-mark.

As soon as he noticed the tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, Yami began a battle for dominance, which he quickly won before copying Bakura and exploring the albino's mouth.

"Ahem."

The two leaped as far apart as the bond allowed, Yami with a slightly guilty look on his face, while Bakura merely smiled and licked the remaining specks of Yami's blood from his own reddened lips. "What is it, _mortal_. I was somewhat… busy before you intervened."

Their lip curled. "I noticed. Alas for you, however, I am not mortal."

Both Yami's and Bakura's eyes narrowed. Yami was the first to answer. "What?"

"I'm a youkai. And _you_ invaded my turf and shed blood. By our law, the debt of blood must be appeased." Black hair lightened as a concealment spell was removed and markings appeared on the face and neck. Instead of a school uniform, the person (who vaguely seemed female) wore a low-backed outfit resembling an old style of kimono, baring the marks on her back that had the shape of several swirling esoteric symbols.

She growled and her form stretched into a gigantic odd animal shape vaguely resembling that of a bear. "Oh fuck." Bakura stated. "I'd give almost anything for Kaiba's Blue-Eyes right now."

"Can you settle for Dark Magician?" Yami smirked, summoning said magician.

"Dark Necrofear can handle it just fine." he retorted and the blue demon appeared, cradling her broken doll.

Before either could call an attack however, a long-haired man with white wings slashed at the creature with… claws? Glowing black lines opened the creatures' flesh and sent blood spattering.

"First of all, this isn't _your_ turf. Second, I think you're lucky I turned up, or those two would've killed you with their magical creatures. Now get your ass out of my territory before I _let_ them kill you!" the man yelled.

The injured creature lumbered off and the winged man turned. "Sorry 'bout that, but spilling blood around here is somewhat dangerous. Damn. That's the sixth uniform they've ruined this week." he cursed, looking around at his wings, glaring at the offending feathered appendages.

It was Taku Tsukiari.

"Taku? You are a youkai like Michi?"

"Half-blood. The wings only come out under stress, and they're _really_ annoying. Anyway, I'll leave you two to it." he smiled and began to wander off. "Oh- I'd watch for your hikaris, they will be escaping the teacher any minute." he threw the warning casually over his shoulder.

Bakura rolled his eyes, before smirking. "So, where were we?" He pulled Yami to him again. "Ah, _I_ remember…"

Yami leaned his head away from Bakura, who frowned. "What's wrong, Yami?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you. I'm sick of arguing, I want you and frankly I don't give a fuck who knows it." he said bluntly.

"How could you go from hating me to _wanting_ me in less than a day?!"

Bakura released him, leaving a hand on his shoulder and Yami felt a pang (which he dismissed.) before continuing. "Earlier today you were playing a game, tomb-robber. What's to say you're not now?! Gods above, Bakura, In Egypt, you tried to _kill_ me and even in this era you've tried to kill me and I _still_ don't understand _why_ it all started!" he burst out.

Bakura's face darkened ominously. "Do you really want to know? And I mean _**really**_ want to know."

"Of course I want to know why you've hated me for so damn long!" Yami yelled. "When you rode into the palace, I _did not know you_! I didn't understand then and I still don't understand how you can hate someone you've never met. Of all the few memories I _do_ have, that much I remember, the fact that before that day I'd never seen you before. Bakura, when you've tried to murder someone, torment their friends and generally make their lives a living hell for that long, they tend to have a hard time believing you want them, let alone understanding enough to allow you into their bed."

Bakura gave him an inscrutable and cold look. "It's times like these I remember exactly who and what you are. Perhaps we should start with the origin of your precious Milennium Items- do you even have a _clue_ what your precious father ordered done in order to create these things?" Anger glared out of his bloody-hued eyes so much redder than usual- _darkened _by the anger to a deep wine-red. Anger was not the only emotion hiding in those red depths- pain was also prominent there. "He ordered the slaughter of an _entire _village. I watched as the royal soldiers killed my family- my own _mother_ died in front of me! I have _every right_ to hate the royal family Pharaoh. Don't you _**dare**_ tell me otherwise." he finished, turning on his heel as though to leave.

Yami's hand shot out and grabbed his slender arm. "I never… knew… But, that doesn't sound like something Father would have ordered done…" He shook his head. "The order would still have had to come from a member of the royal family, but I don't think… It doesn't matter. I'm truly sorry for your loss, Bakura." Yami finished formally, but with an awkward look on his face, as though he didn't know quite what to say or do. "That's… what that nightmare from before was about, wasn't it. When you woke up and cried out for your mother."

Bakura nodded stiffly, the anger beginning to leave his eyes.

Yami's ruby orbs were contrite. "While I personally may have had nothing to do with this, the order _had_ to have come from one of my blood. I… think I understand why you hate me and mine now." His face gained a look of sympathetic sadness. "Oh gods, your _mother_!" With that, he went closer to the slightly taller thief and placed his arms around his shoulders. Bakura stiffened out of habit before relaxing into the embrace, eyes softening. He released the ex-Pharaoh.

"And it is," he said, lifting Yami's face. "…times like these I remember why it is I want you." With that, he kissed Yami's lips softly, with none of the swiftness or violence that had been present in the previous kisses he'd given to the slenderly boned man, just a silent and soft promise.

Yami freed his lips, leaving his arms in place. "Why? How did you manage to get over thousands of years of hate in _a day_? Not that I'm complaining…" he quickly added, a light tinge rising on his cheeks.

"I don't know. Hell, when you figure it out, feel free to tell me." He tapped Yami's nose. "Cause I don't have a fucking clue."

Yami gave him a sly look, regaining his composure. "Oh _really_?" (now, boys and girls, what do you think _Yami_ was referring to?)

Bakura gave him a dirty look. "Not in _that_ way, you pervert. I think you'll find I've got plenty of 'clues' in _that _area."

/Just kiss him already and get it over with, Yami./

//Aibou?//

/Mmhm?/

//Go away.//

With that, Yami completely blocked the link… "You know what, Bakura?"

"What, Yami?" came the resigned answer from said male.

"You make me sick too." With that he reached up and kissed the eager thief's lips.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed- and keep your eyes out for the epilogue and those upcoming fics I promised you ;)

Smile!! XD

Ireina


	6. Epilogues and Explanations

**Nature's Law 6- Epilogues and Explanations.  
**

* * *

Dedicated to wallsmex, who reviewed my last chapter! 

The final chappie- the epilogue! Here's hoping you all enjoyed, and please check out my one-shot! I've finally got it up- it's a Casteshipping (i.e. ancient Pharaoh AtemuX ancient Touzokuou Bakura) It's called; Could've Would've Should've. Don't forget to review!

Thank you all for sticking with this story (and me!) and I hope that you'll be back for my next (hopefully longer!) Darkshipping fic, Into the Darkness.

Till then, Smile:D

Ireina

* * *

"It would seem that you two have… er… worked out your differences." noted a strangely accented voice.

Bakura reluctantly released Yami's lips (which had re-started bleeding with the additional pressure) and slightly cocked his head towards the voice. "Perhaps."

"It is good." noted a more masculine voice.

As one, the thief and royal turned and saw Taku and Michi. No longer in uniform, they wore kimono in an ancient style with many layers. Michi a black kimono with a gold dragon twining up the fabric and Taku in a similar outfit but the more masculine _gi_ and_ hakama_ in white. Both wore their hari out, and their ears were revealed to be those of an animal- cat perhaps?

"They're opposites…" noted Yami.

"Mirror images, reflections of each other. Opposite, but the same." Bakura corrected.

Taku smirked and spread his hands, palms up. "As are you."

"Opposites attract…" Michi added.

"But only complementary opposites…" finished Taku. "That is…"

"What he"

"Saw."

"Like Yin and Yang, each needs the other to balance."

"Good bye and good luck." they finished together before they began to disappear.

As they disappeared, they heard Michi: "That spell should be gone now Taku." echoed her voice quietly.

"What the fuck?" Bakura asked.

"I think they just confessed to playing matchmaker."

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Well holy shit. What _were_ they anyway? They used a strange dialect- and accented somehow."

"They are older than us. They were born in the feudal era, did you know?" piped up a knowledgeable sounding voice.

"Ryou?" Yami asked.

Said boy raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"How did you know that?"

"They told us. When Taku distracted us so as you two could be alone."

Yami and Bakura realised that they were still in an embrace, and swiftly leaped apart.

Yugi smirked. "Did you notice that…you two are finally separated?"

Yami looked at Bakura with dawning comprehension.

"Holy crap. I guess we are."

"Michi decided that perhaps she would… lay a spell on that box for a bit of a laugh. Apparently she didn't intend for it to stick you two together, it just merged with the electrical fault in the box, which then combined with the magic of the Millennium Items- not that it matters. At least you two won't be at each other's throats anymore." Ryou said thankfully.

"No, they'll be too busy _jumping_ each other, I suspect." Yugi noted dryly.

Bakura gave one of his sexily evil smirks. "Of course." he said before he _literally_ jumped Yami, who let out an unsuspecting yell as he was knocked into the freezing cold snow that lay in a thick blanket on the ground. Bakura's lips found Yami's and kissed him gently before initiating yet another heated fight for dominance.

"Oh god, control your hormones. Those of us who _aren't _perverted really don't need to see that." drawled a voice.

"Hello…" he kissed Yami again. "Priest." Not getting off the slightly smaller male beneath him, he instead rested his chin on the other's chest. "And if you think _this_ is perverted…Well, you'd best make it quick- we have thousands of years to catch up on." he said, interlacing his slender white fingers with the caramel-hued ones belonging to the Pharaoh.

"Perhaps they should leave, wouldn't you say, thief? After all, we may be mortal now, but that doesn't mean we've lost our Shadow magic." said Yami nonchalantly, giving him a sly smile.

"Hmm. Perhaps they should." Bakura said, delighted at the Pharaoh's idea, before pecking him lightly.

Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes, but complied with the two men's wishes, pulling Kaiba along behind them.

"Whoever says… that we… have… to catch up… now, hm?" Yami said between kisses.

"I… do… Pharaoh."

The terms and titles once used to insult and hurt were now spoken softly and with affection, as though they were nicknames between lovers.

"But really… in… the… snow?" Yami said completely innocently.

Bakura growled. "Do you _know_ how… _goddamn_… _**arousing**_that little… trick of yours was?!" Bakura said in between kissing and lightly nipping his way up the former monarch's neck.

"Surprisingly… yes. That… was… after all… my intention." said monarch gasped as he felt Bakura's hands travel down his body, past his waist.

"Well, if you like… to do…tricks… like that… with… mere _snow_… What would you say to…trying it with… chocolate instead?"  
"Ra!"

"Perhaps then… we should… take… this elsewhere."

"Perhaps… we should."

* * *

Hope you all liked! Please leave a review! XD

Ireina


End file.
